What love is
by CharliSMILE
Summary: A few sentences from a few charracters about how they few the meaning of love. ONESHOT


A/N: This is for the wonderful Ani (Avindara Nirvene) who is just incredibly awesome and has the patience to put up with me. xD Hope you like it Ani!

What love is.

"Love is something painful," Severus whispers softly as he holds Lily's favorite book, resting on his chest but the words cutting deeper into his heart. Why was Potter worth more than him. All he did was show interest in darker things. What Potter did was strip him of everything that every gave him some sort of happiness. Yet Potter was still worthy to hold her hand and kiss her rosy lips. "It wasn't supposed to be this way.

_"Love is something wonderful," Ted smiles to Andromeda as he pulls her closer to him. Brushing his soft fingers in her soft brown hair as he pulls off the hair clip and sends the warm brown colour spilling down her back. "It's what I feel for you everyday." _

"Love is something I can't have," Peter says as he milks the snake for his master. The dark lord watches him with cold loveless eyes yelling hurry up Wormtail every two minutes. Was this worth giving up Sirius, Remus and James for? "I don't even remember what it felt like."

_"Love is something unexplainable," Remus grins as he watches Dora dress their son, her hair is a soft tone of dirty blonde today. As it was her son's first day at daycare and she felt that bright pink hair would embarrass would embarrass Teddy. And no matter how much Remus explained to her that he was too young to be embarrassed. Tonks felt that just in case he did, she would go with a natural colour. Tonks always made him laugh."There is a million reasons I can't have this. But love brings it too me anyway."_

"Love is something cold," Angelina sobs as she pushes the hair out of Fred's dead face. His cold eyes bearing up at her and seeing through her. She can't believe he will never laugh again. "It will just rot. It will never be warm again."

_"Love is something charming," Lily grins as she moves closer to James, he can feel her lips on his ear as she whispers one more thing to him "Or at least it is, when you are involved."_

"Love is something lost," Sirius cries out as the dementors swooped down on him again, his face presses against the icy bars as his worst memories come back again. "I'll never have it again."

_"Love is something beautiful," Lucius tells Narcissa as he presses his lips to hers as they kiss for the first time in months, his face bear scars of Azkaban. But she can barely see them. He leans down again and grins, "just like you."_

"Love is something terrible," Regulus cries as he stares down at the photo of him, Bella and Sirius all together. He knows he has to do this. But he is only 16. He doesn't want to leave just yet. He was always the the cowardly one. "And now neither of them will get too see. Just how brave I can be."

_"Love is something unbreakable," Bill grimaces as he looks up at Fleur washing the deep wounds across his newly deformed face, "And that's the way it should be"_

"Love is something that never works out," Cho mourns as she watches Harry and Ginny playing with their two young sons in the park. She wonders if it would still be this way if Cedric was alive. Maybe she should have been nicer to Harry. She gave him up for a friend that she never even speaks too. And now her husband always comes home smelling of perfume that isn't hers. "Maybe it was never meant too."

_"Love is something crazy," Ron laughs as he watches Hermione try to pull a brush through her hair, and fail badly. He tiptoed over to her quietly and slipped his arm around her waist, she giggles and the brush drops to the floor. Ron grins "It wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't."_

"Love is something given and never received," Rodolphus muses bitterly as he stares at Bellatrix's empty side of the bed. She is the bed with him every night. But he has never once woken up next to her. She is always gone on her death eater missions. Either that or she is afraid of any sign of loving from him. "Only a fool could love someone as much as I love her."

_"Love is something fantastic," Hannah beams as she runs towards Neville after the battle. She means to hug him but somehow her lips end up on his. And he doesn't seem unhappy about it, "sometimes it's right in front of us and we don't see it."_

"Love is something strange," Dean mutters quietly as he watches Luna shop with her head half in a day dream. He had spent so much time with her after the episode at Malfoy manor that he had grown very attached to the weird girl. He always figured they'd end up together. But as Rolf slips his hand into her, Dean realizes that it's gone. He smiles a little, at least she was happy. "It would have been nice."

_"Love is something spectacular," Septimus Weasley states joyfully as Cedrella bangs on his door at 4 in the morning declaring that she loved him and was never ever going back to Black manor. He pulls her inside and goes to make her some coffee, but she follows him and when he comes away from the kettle she kisses him with all the passion they were not allowed to have before now. "Nothing else on this Earth makes you feel like love does."_

"Love is something stupid," Pansy declares as she watches Draco marry another woman. Was she just his plaything and now he had found his true love? She feels a single tear slip down her face. "I was a fool to take teenage romance so seriously."

_"Love is something that always wins," Ginny observes as Harry walks away from the duel with Voldemort victorious. "I always knew it would."_

------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone,

I am standing by the thought that this is possibly the only good story I have ever written.

The temptation was killing me to have Remus/Sirius instead of Remus/Tonks and Sirius/No one. But I overcame Temptation. A round of applause for me please.

Also just to explain Cedrella and Septimus are Arthur Weasley's parents. And this is not something I made up, it's actually a fact.

And review, please? I'll give you a reeeeeaaaalllly big cookie. The size of Australia.

-Charlicakes


End file.
